elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Festival of Madness
Festival of Madness was an event for that was going for the PC, mobile and tablet devices. During each day of this event, Sheogorath offered up a special item to purchase for gold or real money in the store, containing anything from a bundle of card packs to a pouch of Soul Gems to a premium Legendary card. Each deal only lasted for 24 hours. Background "The Daedric Prince of Madness has commandeered The Elder Scrolls: Legends, offering up exclusive sales every day for a limited time. That’s right, it’s the Festival of Madness!"News article on legends.bethesda.net Cards The following are new cards introduced during the event: *Cheesemancer *Confused Villager *Crazed Hunger *Dark Seducer *Fortress Guard *Giant Chicken *Grummite Magus *Icy Shambles *Madness Beckons Offers The following are one-day exclusive offers available during the event: 2018 From November 20th, 2018 to January 1st, 2019. *'Day 1': 9 Core packs for 100 gold *'Day 2': 1 Premium Core Legendary card for 800 gold or £3.99 *'Day 3': 4 Skyrim packs for 10 gold (same as day 17) *'Day 4': 20 Morrowind packs and alternate art Piercing Javelin, Lightning Bolt, and Morkul Gatekeeper (3 copies of each) for £15.99 *'Day 5': 3 packs from each set for £7.99 *'Day 6': 10 packs from each set for £19.99 *'Day 7': 5 Core packs and 2 Event Tickets for 500 gold *'Day 8': 4 Morrowind packs for 10 gold *'Day 9': 14 Core packs for 1000 gold or £6.49 *'Day 10': 5 Core packs, 800 Soul Gems and the Storm Atronach card back for £11.99 *'Day 11': 1 Skyrim Legendary card for £3.99 *'Day 12': 2 packs from each set for 50 gold *'Day 13': 1 Premium Morrowind Legendary card for 1200 gold or £6.49 *'Day 14': 4 Core packs, 3 Skyrim packs, 2 Morrowind packs and 1 Core Legendary card for £7.99 *'Day 15': 150 Soul Gems for 100 gold *'Day 16': 10 packs from each set for 2500 gold or £15.99 *'Day 17': 4 Skyrim packs for 10 gold (same as day 3) *'Day 18': 7 packs from each set for 1500 gold or £7.99 *'Day 19': 10 core packs, 800 Soul Gems and the Flame Atronach card back for £15.99 *'Day 20': 3 Skyrim packs and 3 copies of alternate art Grisly Gourmet for £4.99 *'Day 21': 400 Soul Gems for 200 gold *'Day 22': 11 packs from each set for £19.99 *'Day 23': 3 Skyrim packs for 10 gold *'Day 24': 10 Skyrim packs for £6.50 *'Day 25': 1 Premium Morrowind Legendary card for 1000 gold or £6.49 (avaliable for purchase more than once on this day) *'Day 26': 10 Core packs and 1000 Soul Gems for £7.99 or 1500 gold *'Day 27': 2 Skyrim packs, 2 Morrowind packs and 2 Core Legendary cards for 500 gold *'Day 28': 10 Core packs for £6.49 *'Day 29–30': 4 Skyrim packs, 4 Morrowind packs and 3 copies of Cheesemancer for 2000 gold or £7.99 *'Day 31': 100 Soul Gems for 10 gold *'Day 32': 25 Skyrim packs, 25 Morrowind packs and the Hollowjack card back for £39.99 *'Day 33': 1 Skyrim Legendary card and 500 Soul Gems for 100 gold *'Day 34': 2 core set Legendary cards, 2 Morrowind Legendary cards and 2 Skyrim Legendary cards for $/€19.99 *'Day 35': 25 Morrowind packs, 25 Skyrim packs and a premium card back Psijic for $/€49.99 *'Day 36': 2 Morrowind Legendary cards and 200 Soul Gems for 200 gold *'Day 37': 15 core set packs and 3 copies of alternate art Golden Saint for $/€19.99 *'Day 38': 3 Morrowind packs for 10 gold *'Day 39–40': 4 Skyrim packs, 4 Morrowind packs and 3 copies of Madness Beckons for 2000 gold or $/€9.99 *'Day 41': 25 core set packs, 35 Morrowind packs, 30 Skyrim packs and special player title "Cheesemonger" for $/€69.99 *'Day 42': Return to Clockwork City card back and 1000 Soul Gems for $/€9.99 *'Day 43': 3 core set packs, 3 Morrowind packs, 3 Skyrim packs, one core set Legendary card, one premium Morrowind Legendary card, 1200 Soul Gems and player title "The Morning Star" for 2000 gold or $/€19.99 2019 From December 16th, 2019 to January 1st, 2020. *'Day 1': 3 Elsweyr packs for free *'Day 2': 1 core set Legendary pack for 100 gold *'Day 3': 3 copies of alternate art Eclipse Baroness for 100 gold *'Day 4': 2 core set packs for 100 gold *'Day 5': 300 Soul Gems for free *'Day 6': 1 core set pack, 1 Skyrim pack and 1 Morrowind pack for 100 gold *'Day 7': 3 Alliance packs for 100 gold *'Day 8': 3 copies of alternate art Squish the Wimpy for 100 gold *'Day 9': 2 event tickets for free *'Day 10': Alfiq premium card back for 100 gold *'Day 11': 3 Skyrim packs for 100 gold *'Day 12': 1 Oblivion Legendary pack for 100 gold *'Day 13': 1 Alliance pack, 1 Elsweyr pack and 100 Soul Gems for 100 gold *'Day 14': 3 copies of alternate art Gravesinger for 100 gold *'Day 15': 2 Oblivion packs for free *'Day 16': 1 core set pack and 1 event ticket for 100 gold *'Day 17': 3 copies of alternate art Mulaamnir and 3 copies of alternate art Triumphant Jarl for 100 gold Category:Legends: Official plug-ins